


Amen

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Religion, ishimondo stuff yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking through the hallways, Ishimaru accidentally eavesdrops on one of Mondo's biggest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen

It's Friday, and school ended only about fifteen minutes ago, but it's almost nearly empty. In fact, the particular hallway where the incident took place is completely empty, save for the hall monitor, dressed still in his school uniform, walking briskly down the corridor. The meeting with the disciplinary committee doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, and he's heading for his locker down the hallway when suddenly, a voice floating from the boy's bathroom makes him stop.

“Dear heavenly Father God, thank you for this day, and for all of my blessings until now...”

The voice is unmistakeable—in fact, it belongs to his best friend, Mondo Oowada. The syntax sounds very different from when he normally speaks; it sounds prim, proper, the way one might sound when giving a speech in front of council members. Was he praying? Was he seriously praying? It takes Ishimaru off guard. He never expected for _Mondo_ of all people to be religious. He'd never said anything on the matter, anyway, and for good reason. Had anyone figured out that he believed in such things, his reputation would be gone.

“I know that I have no right to ask for any blessings...” He continues, and Ishimaru focuses on his words. “But please bless my classmates, and the boys, and bless Chuck and Daiya and...” His voice wavers, and Mondo takes a deep breath. “And bless Ishimaru and keep them all safe. In the name of God and Jesus I pray, amen.”

It's then that Ishimaru takes a step into the bathroom, the sound of the heels and soles of his shoes hitting the tile floor echoing through the whole room. Mondo jumps up from where he's kneeling beside the sinks, for once, a look of pure terror on his face. Before Ishimaru can say anything, he yells out;

“Kyoudai, what...what tha' hell're ya' doin' here?” He's nervous, he's terrified, and for some reason that scares Ishimaru, too. Had he scared him that badly? Was he afraid of him?

“You know I stay after school for quite some time, even on Fridays, Kyoudai,” Ishimaru replies. “I heard you from the hallway and I stopped to see if you were—”

“Yeah, I pray, gotta problem with it?!” Mondo growls again, clenching his hands into fists. His heart beats so loud that he can hear it in his ears.

“No, no, I was simply...shocked.” They're both quiet for a moment, and Mondo relaxes just a bit. “Kyoudai, are you...”

“Yeah. 'm...'m Christian. Mama was Catholic and I...well, I ain't Catholic, but I wanted ta' be like her so I just...yeah.” Mondo looks down at his feet, and Ishimaru shuffles awkwardly. Then, suddenly, Mondo rushes forward and grips Ishimaru's arms hard enough to bruise. “Don't tell anybody, okay? If anybody found out 'bout this I'm gonna be—”

“I would not dare tell a soul!” Ishimaru says strongly, looking up into Mondo's eyes. “I will make it my sworn duty to ensure that your secret does not get out!” Mondo gives a soft laugh and lets go, his arms falling to his sides.

“Heh...fuckin' nerd...y'know, I guess I'd rather _you_ know 'bout it more than anybody else. God knows what I woulda' done 'f Kuwata 'r someone like that found out.”

“Well, if he _did_ tell anyone, then disciplinary action would have to be taken! Things like that are not welcome in this school, not so long as I'm around!”

Mondo laughs, and the two of them walk arm-in-arm out of the bathroom, feeling just a little bit closer.

 


End file.
